Mask
by numb-witch
Summary: Shuiichi comes home to discover Yuki making out with Tohma, he gets depressed and moves out and finds unexpected comfort from a man he idolizes the most..Sakuma Ryuichi.Can love form between them or will Yuki learn from his mistakes and want Shuiichi back
1. Default Chapter

"Mask-chapter 1"  
~Discoveries and A new home~  
  
"Tadaima" Shuiichi said as he went inside the apartment where he and his koibito shared. There was no response from Yuki, so he decided to look for him instead. He searched for him in the kitchen and in the living but still no Yuki can be found, he suddenly made his way to Yuki's office. He was expecting his lover to be serious looking and busy typing away with his laptop. The door was slightly open, Shuiichi took a peek and saw two shadows.  
  
He peered in more and recognized the figures...it was Yuki and..Tohma? and they were making out. Shuiichi clenched his fists and bit his lip trying his best not to make a sound. He stepped back only to produce a creak on the floor, making Yuki and Tohma stop..They both went to see who was there. They saw Shuiichi sitting quietly on the floor.  
  
'Chikuso!could he possibly seen us?' Yuki cursed mentally, Tohma could only give a smirk, an evil one actually.  
  
"Oh so you're home, Tohma just came over coz he had something to pick up and~"Yuki began but was cut off.  
  
"Mou...enough Yuki..."Shuiichi said with hurt in his voice,tears were flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to lie Yuki, if you don't want me anymore you can just say it to me and I'll go away...I know it will hurt me a lot but I want you to be happy amd if Seguchi-san gives you that happiness you want then I won't stop either of you" Shuiichi said.  
  
He stood up and gathered his things. Yuki could do nothing but just stare at Shuiichi. After gathering his things, Shuiichi turned to Yuki. With his fake smile he said "Thanks for everything Yuki and goodbye". With that he picked up his things and went away.  
  
'What a mess' Yuki thought as he rubbed his temple.  
  
Shuiichi sat down the park, took out his mobile phone and punched in Hiro's numbers.  
  
'Maybe Hiro can make me stay at his pad' Shuiichi thought.  
  
The phone rang , suddenly there was an answer.  
  
"Hey this is Hiro, I'm not home right now I'm spending the week with Ayaka- chan in Hokkaido, but please do leave a message after the beep "~beeep~. Shuiichi just hang up.  
  
'Well there goes my stay..oh well guess I can sleep at the studio I know K and Sakano-san will be okay with it'he thought.  
  
On the way Shuiichi saw someone coming his way. He immediately recognized Ryuichi.  
  
"Ah Shuiichi-kun!" Ryuichi said in his childish voice and chibi form,He ran towards Shuiichi and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Itai!" Shuiichi said.  
  
"Ne ne Shu-chan what are you doing here?"Ryuichi asked curiously and got off Shuiichi.Shuiichi made a serious face again.  
  
"I ended everything with Yuki"he said.Ryuichi suddenly turned serious and offer a hand to Shuiichi.  
  
"Shu-chan can stay at Ryu-chan and Kumaguro's dream house"he said genkily.  
  
"Ah nah I can't Ryuichi-san"he declined, making Ryuichi all teary eyed.  
  
"Waah!Shu-chan hates Ryu-chan" Ryuichi wailed.  
  
"Iie!I don't hate you" Shuiichi said trying to calm Ryuichi down,  
  
"Then stay with me and Kumaguro" Ryuichi offered. Shuiichi sighed, he knew he couln't offend Ryuichi after all ~resisting an offer is an insult~  
  
"Okay, I'll stay with you" Shuiichi finally said.  
  
Ryuichi grabbed Shuiichi by the wrist,got his things and ran going to Ryuichi's apartment. Back at Yuki's apartment, Yuki sat down with Tohma.  
  
'What have I done?' Yuki thought to himself. Tohma knew what Yuki was thinking about.  
  
'"I have to go now Eiri-san, see yah tomorrown okay?" Tohma said.  
  
"Uhn" was all Yuki could reply.  
  
"Okay bye" Tohma said, kissed Yuki on the cheek and went out. The whole apartment was filled with so much silence now that a certain pink haired boy had gone away.  
  
"Shuiichi" Yuki whispered into an empty space.  
  
Back with Shu and Ryu-chan.  
  
"You hear that Kumaguro?Shu-chan's staying with is..oh here we are" Ryuichi said.  
  
They stopped in fron a very large house.Shuiichi awed in amazement. "Wow!this is even bigger than Yuki's apartment".  
  
Ryuichi smiled and fished out the keys from his pocket, opened the door widely.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Shu-chan" Ryuichi said energetically.  
  
Author's notes: What you think Minna?I wanna get early poll results..who should Shuiichi end up with Yuki or Ryuichi? Please read and review!Thanks!I love you all! 


	2. Maskchapter2

Hey everyone...based on the poll results I got..it's gonna end up with...heheheh sorry guys gotta keep it a secret.Sorry for the late update I had a lot of things on my mind lately.So now on with the fic  
  
"Mask-chapter 2-"  
-Shopping and a day full of memories and regret-  
  
Shuiichi woke up,rubbing his eyes and looking at the ceiling. 'This is not Yuki's place'he thought. He sat up in bed and saw Ryuichi sleeping peacefully down the floor below.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream"he said to himself,feeling sad again.  
  
+At Yuki's apartment+  
  
Yuki stayed up all night waiting for Shuiichi to come back.He thought confindently that Shuiichi will still come to him,only to be left alone in his spacious apartment.  
  
"It just isn't the same"he whispered.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Yuki smiled.  
  
'Ha!I knew the brat would call..can't stand a moment without me'he thought confidently.He quickly picked up the phone .  
  
"Ready to come home brat?"Yuki said coldly as usual.There was a slight pause by the caller.  
  
"Anou...Eiri-san it's me Tohma"the caller answered.  
  
Yuki sighed sadly. "What do you want?"he asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you could accompany me today..i have to pick up some groceries"Tohma replied.  
  
'Boring'Yuki thought but instead he said. "Okay". "Arigatou Eiri-san!let's go to that band new mall that opened a few days ago..i hear it's large"Tohma said excitedly.  
  
"Fine" was all Yuki could answer back.  
  
"Hai!meet you there in half an hour.Ja!"Tohma said then hang up.  
  
Yuki put down the phone and sat back on the couch. He closed his eyes and imagined Shuiichi's childish squeals and that annoying way he calls his name. He imagined how Shuiichi would hold his hand,lay his head on Yuki's shoulders and say mushy stuffs like 'I love you's and you're the only one I need'. But most of all Shuiichi made Yuki feel whole again..and a life without Shuiichi is just...empty.  
  
Yuki opened his eyes, just to see the spaciousness of his apartment,no noise,not a sign of his lover.  
  
'Baka!stop thinking about him..isn't this what you wanted?The place is all yours again,you can work in peace..what more do you want'Yuki cursed mentally.Yuki decided to go online for a few minutes and browsed through a advice giving site. He found one called "Advice Inn-advice site for people of the 3rd sex". He clicked on it and typed away. He decided to let his stiffness ease a bit and ask people for their opinion. This is what he wrote:  
  
-Hey everyone,  
  
Just call me by the name of Cold_Lover, I have this problem and I do hope you can help me. You see I have a lover, we are such opposites. In what way do you ask? I mean he's super childish and hyperactive and perhaps annoying too. He always says he loves me..well I haven't had the courage to tell him freely as he does to me.We are living together or we used to. It happened one night when a friend of mine had to come to my apartment(me and my lover shared) because he had to give me a package from my sister.I don't know what happened we just got into that moment..you know. We kissed,but we were caught by my lover.He was so crushed by what had happened.He left me and now I'm all alone.I may not show it but I love my lover very much..what should I do?Please help me,e-mail me at dark_author@hotmail.com.-  
  
He clicked the submit button..it was sent.He sighed. 'I hope it wasn't too pathetic'he thought.He shut down his laptop,grabbed his coat and went on his way to meet Tohma.  
  
+Back at Ryuichi's house+  
  
"Yumyum!oishi!"Shuiichi said genkily as he glomped down one of Ryuichi's homemade pancakes.  
  
"Na,Shu-chan wanna go shopping with me and Kumaguro?"Ryuichi said with matching beaming eyes.Shuiichi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then let's go,I'll do the dishes later"Ryuichi said,grabbed Shuiichi by the wrist and quickly rushed out heading for the mall.  
  
Once in the mall, Ryuichi and Shuiichi's eyes beamed at the sight of the pretty,big and new mall that had opened.  
  
"We should go to the groceries and buy for our food supply"Ryuichi said.Shuiichi followed him without any complaints.  
  
Yuki met up with Tohma. Tohma smile,gave Yuki a peck on the cheek and held his hand.  
  
"Come on Eiri-san let's go"Tohma said.They headed to the supermarket.  
  
+In the supermarket+  
  
"You can get what you want Shu-chan"Ryuichi offered.  
  
"Hontou?"Shuiichi said genkily. He quickly rushed towards the snack section and got 10 boxes of strawberry pocky, went back to where Ryuichi was and put all the boxes in the cart. Ryuichi had gotten 5 packs of chocolates.  
  
"Yuki can you carry this basket for me?"Tohma asked.Yuki didn't answer,just carried the basket and followed Tohma.They went to the Beverage section which was near the snack section.  
  
"Waiiiii!"Yuki heard a voice, a very familiar voice in fact. "Wait here"he said to Tohma and quickly rushed over to where he heard the voice.When he got to the snack section there was no one there.He put a finger and massaged his temple. 'I should have known ..just my imagination' he thought and went back to Tohma.  
  
Shuiichi and Ryuichi got out of the market and left their bags of groceries at the Package counter. "Where do you wanna go next Shu-chan?"Ryuichi asked.  
  
"I have to check my mail Ryuichi-san..if that's ok?"Shuiichi replied.  
  
"Sure it's ok....one thing don't call me Ryuichi-san..Ryu-chan is fine..you make me sound old" Ryuichi replied as he flashed a smile.They were headed to Cyberfrogz internet café.Ryuichi sat beside Shuiichi,computer next to his.Shuiichi took a peek at what site Ryuichi was looking at. Shuiichi smiled as he saw what Ryuichi was looking at...a site full of Nursery Rhymes. Shuiichi on the other hand went to his favorite site—www.adviceinn.com.(he was a regular at this site,some people gave him answers regards to their problems concerning Yuki and him)  
  
'Hmmm...wonder who's in need of help today?'he thought as he browsed throught the Help list.There,caught his eye was Cold_Lover.He opened the letter and read through it.His heart skipped as he read every last detail.  
  
'He has got the same situation as what Yuki and me are having right now'he thought.He decided to mail Cold_Lover with this reply:  
  
-Dear Cold_Lover,  
  
I know how it feels,what you're going through now is what I am also facing.It really hurts me,when I found my koibito kissing some other guy.He seems like me..your lover I mean...my lover thinks I'm loud,noisy and annoying.His pet name for me?BAKA.He never really tells me he loves me but me?I love him oh so much.As for my advice to you,go get him now before it's too late.Explain to him every detail of what happened,don't let your relationship end there.You must not give up until you are finally Able to tell him how he means to you. I hope my lover could eventually do the same but I doubt it..he's as cold as ice.Well anyway I got to go..hope we can become good friends and help each other out.Take care-  
  
Shuiichi clicked the Send button,message sent!He logged out and sighed.At least he wasn't alone...that guy had the same situation he and Yuki were in.  
  
"Are you done Ryu-chan?"Shuiichi turned to Ryuichi.  
  
"Humpty dumpty had—oh yeah I'm done"Ryuichi said,closed the internet explorer.They went to the counter and paid.They went to the Package counter and claimed their things and went home.  
  
Yuki brought all the groceries at Tohma's car.  
  
"Thanks for all the help Eiri-san"Tohma said gratefully.  
  
"Uhn"was all Yuki could reply.He went inside his own car and drove away.  
  
Author's notes: Gomen minna I know this chapter was really crappy...I'm just not in the mood today so I hope you'll excuse me.Please read and review this fic so that I can be in high spirits to write again.Please?I love you all! 


	3. Replies and New Feelings

"Mask-Chapter 3"  
-Replies and New Feelings-  
  
Yuki quickly opened the door to his apartment,lit a cigarette and made his way to his office.He turned his laptop on and went to check his mail if ever there was a reply.When he opened his e-add,he was surprise that someone replied to his post so fast,he decided to check it out.'Hn,let me see...a message from Shinysingeryahoo.com'he thought and opened it.There he read the reply and was relieved to see that this guy a complete stranger to him was really good in giving him advices.So he went on and replied to him:  
  
Dear Shiny Singer,  
  
Thanks for giving me the advice,I will tell him eventually.I really never meant to hurt him.Somehow I hope that he'll forgive me,I really want him back but I'm afraid he's still mad at me for what had happened.My life seems empty without him.I know I was always cold and mean to him but besides those stupid name-calling I did to him,deep inside he's the one person I wanna share my life with.I hope I can get him back coz he's my life.Well until here coz I got some unfinished paperworks.Bye and good luck with your lover.  
  
From, Cold Lover.  
  
He sent the message and logged out,sighing and rubbing his temple.Once again puffing on his cigarette and looking blankly at the ceiling 'Shuiichi..where are you?' he thought.He looked at the chair beside his desk to where Shuiichi used to sit down,remembering how Shuiichi nagged about something stupid which made him annoyed and sent him away.Looking back at his laptop,he sighed again as his mind was empty so was his heart.  
  
Ryuichi left all the things at his apartment and took Shuiichi out to a small bar in town.The bar looks simple,a bit dark with small red and blue lights,with a small stage for different acts.The guard looked at the two singers and immediately admitted them to come in.They were surprised to see the place packed but were still able to have the front table.They immediately sat down, "Ne Shu-chan I want you to sing on stage"Ryuichi suggested.  
  
"No I can't Ryuichi-san"Shuiichi protested.  
  
"Mou please?for me?"Ryuichi pleaded all teary eyed,making Shuiichi sigh and give in.He went to the person in charge of the sound system and gave him the tape with the song and beat on it.Shuiichi went on stage and grabbed the mic. "Yahoo it's Shu-chan!"Ryuichi yelled out and clapped his hands excitedly.Shuiichi gripped the mic tightly.  
  
"Hey everyone,my name is Shuiichi Shindou"he started.Many people cheered and clapped their hands.Shuiichi smiled of getting such attention form the audience.Ryuichi smiled and winked at Shuiiichi. "Okay,I made this song a couple of days ago.It's not perfect but I'll sing it to you anyway,it's entitled 'Just You' here it goes"he continued and gave the signal for the person in charge to start playing the tape.The beat started nice and slow,the lights surrounded the pink haired singer as all eyes were on him.He began singing.  
  
I'm sittin' here waitin' for your call  
  
Think I'm expecting nothing at all  
  
I keep wonderin' what you'll say  
  
Coz I've been thinking about you each and everyday  
  
Just one call  
  
Can break down the walls  
  
You know you've got me  
  
And I'm here to make you see  
  
Shuiichi slightly paused before singing the chorus,Ryuichi stared at the other as he trully shined on stage.He suddenly felt strange and funny,he was new to this feeling.He was seeing Shuiichi in a different light.He couldn't take his eyes of him.To him he was surely 'beautiful' he whispered to himself and the chorus began.  
  
I'll be here for you  
  
'Till the end of time  
  
Even when the world stops turnin'  
  
And runs out of rhyme  
  
Coz I can wait forever just for you  
  
All I'm asking for is you  
  
Just you.  
  
The crown cheered and clapped loudly at the singer's performance.Shuiichi smiled and waved,getting his tape and joined Ryuichi back to the table.Shuiichi looked at Ryuichi,the other singer has been out of it..spacing off.He waved his hands in front of Ryuichi making him come to his senses.  
  
"You were great Shu-chan!"Ryuichi praised,making Shuiichi smile and blush.  
  
"Iie...you're better than me Ryuichi-san"he said.  
  
They ordered their meals and talked of different topics from toys to music.Shuiichi decided to enjoy the night and not think of Yuki.He wouldn't want the night to be spoiled,since when was the last times he actually had fun and enjoyed going out.He had been so busy with the band and with Yuki that he hardly have enough time for himself.He smiled happily,he was sitting in a nice bar with his idol.What could be better than that?After drinking a lot of wine,they went home for some shut eye  
  
.Ryuichi put Shuiichi down the bed,making him stir a bit and rub his nose with him hands.Ryuichi could only smile and look lovingly at the pink haired boy sleeping in his bed,he brushed the pink locks of hair covering Shuiichi's face. 'Kawaii'.And with this things will definitely change.  
  
Authors Notes: Gomen minna..for the long update,I became too lazy..sorry to make you wait.Ok...here's the 3rd chapter.The song 'Just You' is created by me,hehehe well I hope you read and review so that I can write more for you...thanks!I love all of you so much! 


	4. Maskchapter4

"Mask-chapter 4"

-Annoyance and Confessions-

Dream sequence and flashback from the beginning

There was someone at the door,Yuki stood up to see who it was.He peeked through the hole and saw Tohma. 'What does he want?'Yuki ranted in his mind.He opened the door and motioned to the NG manager to enter.

"Please have a seat"Yuki said.Immediately Tohma sat down and smiled.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here"Tohma started, Yuki could only nod in reply.

"Well this has nothing to do with Shindou-san,however this does concern something about you"he continued,which only Yuki could raise his brows in confusion.

"Why am I included?"Yuki asked.Tohma grabbed Yuki's hand and took him inside his office,pushing Yuki to the wall forcefully(A/N:Ohhh an aggressive Tohma,that's a change)

"I love you Yuki Eiri,for a long time now.I have suppressed my feeling coz I was afraid you'll get hurt again.I'm always jealous of you and that boy,he is not right for you..why can't it be me Eiri?"he reasoned.

.He leans down and kisses Yuki fully on the lips with one hand **accidentally** brushing over Yuki's crotch.Hormones a bit out of control.Yuki leaned into the kiss and kissed back,not knowing that someone was already peeking.

The was a noise,they stopped and looked to see who it was.It was Shuiichi. 'Now the true horror begins'Yuki thought.

End of Flashback

Yuki stirred from him sleep,he felt something beside him. 'Can it be him?please let it be.'he thought.But when he opened his eyes it was a a pillow,he punched it and buried his face in it.He could still remember the countless nights he and Shuiichi laid in bed together and made love to their heart's content.He thought of how Tohma made him feel,he sighed as he could whisper out "He's just too different". Suddenly there was a ring from the telephone,Yuki just ignored and didn't bother to pick it up.Instantly the answering machine did the job.

"Hi Yuki here,I'm either out or too busy to answer your call but leave a message after the beep and if it's all crap don't expect me to answer you" –beep-

"Eiri-san it's me Tohma,I'll stop over to your house in a few minutes..be ready for me.Bye!"Tohma said.

Yuki sighed once more "Great,just what I need"he said sarcastically.He stood up from his bed and took a quick shower,putting on some clothes and made his way to the kitchen.He made himself some coffee and headed to his office as usual,hopefully today he could be able to write at least a page for his new story.

He turned on his laptop,was a about to light his cigaretter when he saw something. It was the sticker attached to his lighter,of him and Shuiichi in Odaiba Amusement Park.Instanly he put the lighter down and so with his cigarette.He looked blankly on the screen. Ding-dong went the doorbell.Yuki slowly got up and headed to the door,then slowly opening it.

"Eiri-san,look!I bought you something"Tohma said cheerfully.

Yuki just nodded and opened the door widely,making Tohma enter.He sat quietly on the couch while the other sat beside him.Tohms knew with Yuki's silence he was thinking of something.

"Ne,Eiri-san are you ok?"he asked with concern

"Fine" was all Yuki could utter as he just stared at the spot where Shuiichi was always on.

"You're thinking of Shindou-san,aren't you?"he asks once more.

Yuki closed his eyes and sighed,answering coldly. "If I am,what is it you?".Tohma stood up and sat on Yuki's lap,holding him close.

"Eiri,you have got to let him go.Please?I am here for you"Tohma said hugging Yuki tightly.

Yuki was totally getting annoyed.He held Tohma on his shoulder and got him out of his lap. "I'd wish for you to leave now"he said. Tohma felt hurt but still he tried to understand Yuki. "Very well,but soon I shall come back to visit"he said gently.Tohma went out,Yuki silently walked back in to his office. 'You could never replace him,not ever'he thought sadly.

Shuiichi slowly woke up,he looked for Ryuichi but he couldn't find him anywhere.Then he saw a not on the living room table.

Dear Shu-chan,

Gotta buy some things at the store.Be right back.

-Ryuichi-

Shuiichi opened the cupboard and grabbed some pocky,putting it in his mouth and muching happily.He scratched his head and thought of something for him to do to kill time.He turned Ryuichi's computer and waited for it to load.

'I hope Ryuichi-san won't mind me using his pc'he thought nervously.

He got on the net and decided to check out his mail. "You've got 1 new message"the voice prompt inquired. Shuiichi excitedly clicked on it. 'Hm....a new letter from ColdLover?hmm...maybe it's good news with him and his koi'he thought.He clicked on it some more until it finally opened.He instantly read the message and again had to reply.

Dear Cold Lover,

Wow.That's so sweet,if only my lover we're as sweet and kind as you are,maybe we wouldn't be like this.My koi is very short-tempered and hates me for being too annoying.My best friend told me to dump him and get a better guy for me.But I just can't do that,I love him too much.The day when I saw him kissing some guy,I felt so betrayed.I kept on thinking I wasn't enough for him.Demo as for you,yeah I think he'll forgive you if you changed a bit.Just say you're sorry heartily and who knows in just a snap you two will be back together again.Well 'till here.Bye!

You're friend,

Shiny Singer

After that he logged out and went to check out Ryuichi's files.He clicked on a folder entitled 'Inspiration'.After clicking on it,there were lots of things inside it mostly in jpg format so he guessed it to be pictures. 'Hmm..wonder whose pictures are these?'Shuiichi thought.He clicked on the first one,to his surprise it was a picture of him.He tried clicking on the other ones,and realized 'THESE ARE ALL PHOTO's OF ME!'his mind practically screamed.

AN: Eh?why does Ryuichi have all those pictures of Shu-chan in his pc could it be just mere coincidence of their being friends or maybe something better?Look for more updates!mwuah!Please read and review thank minna


	5. Maskchapter5

"Mask- chapter 5"

-questions with confusing answers-

Shuiichi just shrugged it all off and went to click a document entitled 'Emotions'. Immediately his eyes widen as he read the file:

I know this might really sound weird demo I think I'm starting to fall for Shuiichi. It's wrong I know. He has Yuki-san but I want him so much. Every time I see him he just simply makes up my day. I don't know what to do anymore. The way he walks, talks and smile simply drives me crazy. We are so much alike in some things. We're the best of friends demo I can't help but wonder if we could ever be more than that. I'm afraid if he knows he'll get mad and won't want to be my friend anymore... I can't help but to fall in love with him.

Shuiichi closed the file and blinked ' Sa-sakuma-san loves me?' he though. He shook his head and laughed it off "Mou that's not possible I mean Tatsuha-san and him had gotten well together" he said. He turned the computer off and sat on the couch. The door slammed indicating that someone just came in, he quickly rushed to the door and saw Hiro. Shuiichi was so happy to see him.

"Hiroooooooooooo" he squealed and glomped his friends causing them both to fall onto the floor.

Hiro just chuckled and petted his friend "I guess you really missed me huh?" he said and was replied by a nod.

They sat down and talked for a bit.

"I met Sakuma-san in the store and he told me you were staying with him so I hurriedly rushed here..i was beginning to get worried, Yuki wouldn't answer his phone and Tohma didn't really care at all" he explained.

Shuiichi's face was sad again.

" Me and Yuki ended it all Hiro, I saw him cheating on me with Tohma-san"he explained.

"Eh?To-tohma-san? Demo that's impossible,they couldn't..i mean Yuki doesn't even like Tohma-san" he reasoned out.

"Well I saw them kissing in Yuki's office..i left and here I am" he answered as tears were forming in his eyes, Hiro immediately pulled Shuiichi in a tight embrace and rubbed his back.

The door slammed again and Ryuichi came in. He dropped his grocery at the sight of Shuiichi crying,he went over to them and joined in the hug.

"Ne, Hiro what happened?" he asked.

"We talked about what happened between him and Yuki" Hiro answered.

They sat down and talked of what had happened between Yuki and Shuiichi, making Shuiichi cry hard. Ryuichi hugged him tightly and clenched his fists. "Friend or not, I'll make them pay for hurting you" he said with anger in his voice. Wrong move! They have made RYUICHI SAKUMA really MAD.

Back at Yuki's apartment

He lazily got himself of his bed, and took a quick shower. He went to his laptop and read his mail, again he got a response from Shiny Singer. He quickly opened the letter and read it. He smiled a bit and was a bit at ease. He decided to give him a reply and was curious who he was..he wanted to meet him.

Dear Shiny Singer,

Hey!thanks for replying to my letter so fast. Thanks for your encouragement, I really appreciate it. I hope that you're right, I mean I really wanna have him back. It just feels so empty without him. You too having any luck with your lover? I wish you good luck. Hey how bout we meet sometime..just give me the settingsand I'll try to see if I'm free by that time.

Cold Lover

With that he clicked the submit button and sent the letter. ' I wonder what he'd look like' he thought. The phone suddenly rang, thinking it might be Tohma again he didn't bother to pick it up. It was the answering machine's job to do that. "He-hello?" the voice was a bit shaky but still Yuki recognized it.

"Ah Yuki, it's me...just called to see how you are..since you're not home...I guess next time then" it was Shuiichi.

Yuki stood up and quickly went towards the phone, he wanted to answer it so badly but he didn't see the pillow on the floor, he stepped on it and fell. He missed the phone and cursed.

He stood up and sat down on the couch, he shook a bit and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. 'I want you back...so bad Shu' he thought again as he got the pillow Shu-chan sleeps with and hugged it tight to his chest.

"I will find you and I will have you back" he murmured to hiself. The phone rang again and he immediately picked it up thinking it was Shuiichi.

"Hello?" he answer.

"Ah Yuki-sama it's me...is the new chapter of your book fini-"she spoke but Yuki who was in no mood to talk to some stupid editors and hung up.He stood up and started to look for Shuiichi.

Ryuichi tucked Shuiichi in, he fell asleep from all his crying. He was very mad at how Yuki and Tohma could have done this to his friend. He made his way over to the Studio and went towards Tohma's office. Noriko saw him and waved at him "Ah Ryu-chan what are you doing here?" he said happily. Ryuichi done something she never thought he'd do, he ignored him and and passed her by. Noriko shivered, the aura on Ryuichi was certainly different. Without knocking he entered Tohma's office. Tohma smiled and motioned for Ryuichi to sit down.

"I'll be frank with you Tohma, I'm quite pissed off of what you have done to Shu-chan" Ryuichi began.

"Oh what are you talking about Ryu-chan?" he tried to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about Tohma, you hurt Shuiichi so much, what's you're reason for doing such a thing" Ryuichi said.

Tohma lost his cool and spat. "Simple, I'm doing what I've always wanted to do. Claiming Yuki for myself and make that ignorant brat's life miserable" he said with joy in his voice. In rage Ryuichi grabbed Tohma by the collar and almost choked him( note: waah!an OOC ).

"If you ever try to do something that will hurt Shuiichi, I'll forget that you're my friend and mess your life up too don't test me Tohma I might even get to kill you" he threatened.

He let go of Tohma and was about to go out. Tohma fixed himself and asked once more.

"Why do you even care for that brat?"he asked.

Ryuichi slowly turned around and smiled. "Simple...because I love him" he answered. He turned the doorknob and went out. Once he was out he huggled Kumaguro and smiled.

AN: New minna how was that?sorry for the late update I'm quite busy. Now you witnessed an OOC Ryuichi...lets see what happens next. Please read and review so that I can update some more. Ne last poll,hope you won't mind..who should Shu end up with?


	6. courage and doubts

"Mask-chapter 6"

-courage and doubts-

Ryuichi slowly made his way out of the building, still holding Kumaguro in his arms. He looked at the clear blue sky and smiled. 'No one will hurt you anymore Shuichi' he whispered gently into the air.

Yuki walked around and went to places where Shuichi usually went, hopefully he'd be there. He had been walking for almost an hour now, he was about to give up he saw a pink-haired boy walking down the street. Yuki without wasting time immediately chased after the boy and managed to catch up with him.

"Shuichi?"Yuki spoke out. The boy spun around demo he wasn't Shuichi.

"Gomen demo I'm not Shuichi"the boy replied.

"Go-gomen" Yuki apologized and walked away.

' God I' think I'm going crazy' Yuki though as he sat down at a bench and rubbed his temples.

"Onichan!!" a voice called out to him, a voice which was truly familiar to him.

'Chikuso!' he cursed mentally as he turned around and saw him brother Tatsuha.

"Oi!why are you here?did that old fart forced you to take me home?" Yuki asked.Tatsuha could only chuckle.

"Iie, I'm just dropping by to see how you were and hopefully be with my honey Ryuichi" he answered. Yuki just snorted,stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuha asked.

"To find Shuichi" was Yuki's only reply as he started to walk away once more, Tatsuha grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "What happened?" Tatsuha said with concern. Yuki was froze and remained silent.

Tohma fixed himself up and was still a bit stunned oh how Ryuichi acted towards him today. He sighed and decided to give Yuki a call. The phone rang but sadly no one picked up. After 7 rings it was the answering machine's job. Tohma sighed once more and hung up.

'Where could you be at this time Eiri-san?' Tohma thought.

Ryuichi decided to buy some gifts for Shuichi, hoping that it will make him feel better. He spotted a bunny plushie that is the exact copy of Kumaguro. He immediately went inside the store and bought it for his pink haired 'friend'. He decided to go home and check up on Shuichi.

He went inside his house and peeked in. He again, saw Shuichi curled up in a ball crying his heart out. He quickly rushed over to Shuichi and held him in his arms.

"Shu , what happened?" Ryuichi asked.

" I called Yuki, I'm so stupid… I don't know how I feel right now Ryu-san. I hate him for what he did demo deep inside I still love him" Shuichi answered and broke into more tears. Ryuichi hugged him tighter and rubbed his back.

"Shhh…everything will be alright I'll see to it. Maybe you should try to move on, look at me I lived even without Tatsuha in my life and I know you can too Shu-chan. You are strong, I believe in you" Ryuichi comforted. Shuichi just nodded and snuggled into Ryuichi some more, remaining in that position.

"What happened?" Tatsuha asked once more. Yuki tried to keep his cool by lighting his cigarette and puffed on it.

"The brat ran away. It's not like I really care on anything" Yuki lied.

"Mou..that's enough Aniki, are you too proud to admit that despite Shuichi being annoying he changed your life" Tatsuha said.Yuki just snorted and continued to puff. Tatsuha sat down and looked at the ground sighing.

"Ryuichi left me" Tatsuha began.

"Because you're such a pervert" Yuki retorted.

"Mou…I'm not that perverted. Well okay I am but god he was just so irresistible…that I..I"Tatsuha continued.Yuki raised his brow.

"That you what?" Yuki asked annoyed waiting for an answer.

"I almost raped him" Tatsuha said sadly.Yuki's eyes widened. He actually felt sorry for his brother. He moved closer to him and gave him a pat on his back. Tatsuha smiled a bit but still could not hide the pained expression on his face.

"We'll have them back" Yuki said. Tatsuha looked at his brother oblivious to what he was trying to say. Yuki turned to face his brother.

"We shall have them both back"Yuki restated, Tatsuha just nodding in reply. They stood up and decided to go home.

"Yay! Aniki will cook.. I want ramen and curry" Tatsuha genkily said. Yuki bonked him on the head.

"Don't get too comfy" Yuki shot back. Tatsuha smiled 'Typical Aniki'.

AN: Hello minna!it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry if I took so long but exams and projects keep in piling up.Gomen also if this chapter was a bit crappy…I lack sleep and dun got much in my head. My creativity fuel has gone empty demo I will recharge waiiii! Please read and review. I love you all.


	7. Truth and Strategies

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation..if I only I did more # action..:P but sadly I am poor

Mask-Chapter 7-

"Truth and Strategies"

Back at Ryuichi's apartment, Shuiichi was still in her arms. 'Hmmm.. this feels nice' he thought, as he held him tighter wishing for time just to stand still. Suddenly his mobile phone rang, he quickly answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" he softly answered.

"Ryu-koi? It's me Tatsuha"the called answered back.

"What do you want you pervert?" Ryuichi hissed.

"Please Ryu-koi, forgive me. I love you and I want u back I promise not to do it again"Tatsuha pleaded.

Ryuichi knew this was not gonna be easy. He pulled off from Shuiichi and stood up.

"I'll be back Shu-chan, I just got to take this call I'll be right with you"Ryuichi said,Shuichi just nodded and turned on the computer to amuse himself once more.

"Ryu-koi? Is Shuiichi with you?what is he doing there with you?"Tatsuha asked.

"Haha…he's staying with me now..and no Tatsuha I'll never come back to you, now that I've found a beautiful angel with a heart so pure.Goodbye" Ryuichi replied and immediately hung up. He went out of the room and looked at Shuiichi as he was busy typing away on the computer. 'I'll make you mine Shu-chan, I won't give up til I do..' he thought to himself. Then he got a great idea.

At Yuki's Tatsuha was still in shock. 'My Ryu-koi found someone new?who could it be?a beautiful angel with a heart so pure?Who coul'he thought. Then he finally go the idea. "Ma saka, it couldn't be Shuiichi?"he asked himself, Yuki came in and looked at his brother.

"Oi baka!what are you doing?"he asked in his usually unenthusiastic voice.

"Ne nichan, I don't think you're gonna be getting Shuiichi back easily"Tatsuha slowly said,Yuki just raised his brows, his piercing golden eyes staring at him.

"And why the hell not?"Yuki asked back.

"I just called up my Ryu-koi, Shuiichi's staying with him"Tatsuha started.

"And how in the world does that link to me not getting my baka back?"Yuki questioned.

"Coz this time Ryuichi loves the one you seek"Tatsuha answered. Yuki's eyes were wide open, Ryuichi was planning to steal his baka away from him.

"Huh!Shuiichi loves me,he's not gonna fall for Ryuichi"Yuki said confidently.

"Eh?what's wrong with my Ryu-koi?he's sexy as hell than your bratty Shu-chan, and F.Y.I nichan, Ryuichi always gets what he wants"Tatsuha argued. Yuki didn't show it but he was getting worried about what would happen if he didn't get his baka back as soon as possible. 'It just can't be' he thought and puffed another cigarette.

Ryuichi's house

"Ne Sakuma-san,who were you talking to over the phone?"Shuiichi asked.Ryuichi sat down beside him.

"Just Tatsuha,no big deal"Ryuichi replied.

"Sakuma-san,why did you break up with Tatsuha-san?"Shuiichi asked again. Sakuma just smiles and petted Shuiichi on the head. "Saa, no more questions. Pack your bags Shu-chan we're going to see my family"he said.

"Uh okay"Shuiichi nodded,stood up and went to his room and started to pack his things.Ryuichi could only smiles 'Hmm..a trip with Shu-chan"he could only think. They got outside and there parked a beautiful Ducati motorbike.

"Waah!Sakuma-san is that what were gonna ride?"Shuiichi squealed and was all wide eyed in amusement.

"Hai,hold onto me tight Shu-chan"Ryuichi said as he mounted the bike first,then motioned for Shuiichi to hop on. Shuiichi was really excited,he missed riding bikes since Hiro spent all his free time with Ayaka. The engine was booming, Ryuichi clipped on a mini radio on the bike playing his and Shuiichi's songs.

"This is great Sakuma-san" Shuiichi said happily.Sakuma could only smile. "I'm glad you're happy Shu-chan"Ryuichi said.

The bike was fast so it didn't take long for them to stand before the Sakuma residence. It was not big like Ryuichi's apartment, it was in fact small. The gate opened and there a young girl was peeking.

"Ryu-nichan?"the girl spoke as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Konnichiwa Kanae-chan"Ryuichi greeted. The young girl ran towards Ryuichi and hugged him tight. The gate opened wider and people were coming out. It was Ryuichi's whole family.

"Oh Ryu,we're glad you decided to come home for a visit.It has been a while and I see you brought a friend along with you"Mr.Sakuma said.

"Hai,it's good to be home Otto-san, this is my friend Shuiichi Shin"Ryuichi started but was cut off,by two girls running past him and grabbing Shuiichi by the hand."I can't believe it,Shuiichi Shindou is here..and staying with us"they both said excitedly. Ryuichi could only sigh.

"Shu-chan meet my weird younger sisters, Ashura and Maki, this cute one over here is Kanae"Ryuichi introduced. They got inside the house and settled in.

"Gomen Shu-chan, our house is not that big. I tried buying them a new house but they all said it's no necessary. I like my family's simplicity, for us money isn't really everything. You can get the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"Ryuichi spoke. "It's ok Sakuma-san we can share this bed,I think we can both fit"Shuiichi said.

It was dinner time, Shuiichi helped in setting the table since he didn't know how to cook well and might risk burning the kitchen. Ryuichi's mother nudged his son, "He's a really nice boy, your new koibito?" Mrs.Sakuma asked.

"Iie Oka-san, not just yet..i'm working on telling him how I truly feel"Ryuichi answed.

"Well you can tell him tomorrow, there's a festival in town I think it will be great there are fireworks and amusement parks there ne?"his mother suggested. Ryuichi could only smile and gave his mother a big hug, it was sweet of his mother to help him out.They sat down the table,prayed for their meals and started eating their dinner.

"Ne Ryu-nichan, will Shu-nichan come with us to the festival tomorrow?"Kanae asked sweetly.

"I don't know Kanae, why don't you ask Shu-nichan"Ryuichi said,the little girl turned to Shuiichi and look at him. "Hai, I'd be glad to attend the festival Kanae-chan"Shuiichi answered genkily. As soon as dinner was over Ryuichi and Shuuichi washed the dishes and cleaned up. "Your family is really nice Sakuma-san, reminds me of my family"Shuiichi shared.After that they retired to their room and less than a minute fell asleep.

Back at Yuki's,being a bit more worried than before he consumed 2 packs of beer and 2 packs of cigarette. Tatsuha felt sorry for his big brother. "Nichan,let's go somewhere"he spoke out.

"Nani? Our koi'sare together and who knows what would happen, and all you're saying is 'let's go somewhere.Aren't you even worried"Yuki said.

Tatsuha could only smile. "Oh but I am worried about my honey Ryuichi, I called 10 times again but he could't be reached plus Noriko said he went home to his hometown and that's where we're going"he replied. Yuki didn't think his brother could get any smarter.

"I guess I underestimated you little brother"Yuki said,a small grin on his face.

"Yeah,well you always do"Tatsuha said and laughed.They spent their night plotting a strategy on how to get their koi's back,

"Yada!"Ryuichi screamed,waking up from a horrible dream,now totally covered in sweat.Shuiichi was awake and held him to calm Ryuichi down. "Sakuma-san,calm down it was just a dream"Shuiichi said,patting the other's back. Ryuichi sunk into Shuiichi chest and started to sob heavily.

"Sakuma-san, what's wrong?please tell me"Shuiichi suggested.Ryuichi sat up slowly and looked at Shuiichi.

"Is it about Tatsuha-san?why did you break up Sakuma-san?" Shuiichi questioned once more.

"He tried to rape me"he said hesitantly.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna!arigatou for reading…it's been such a longtime since I updated this story I was sooo super lady but I got all the time I need now. I hope you enjoyed reading this..please read and review. What will happen next? Stay stuck and wait for upcoming chapters ok?send me reviews for more energy to finish the fic.


	8. Confessions and Actions

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation sighs

Mask- Chapter 8

" Confessions and Actions"

"He tried to rape me" he said hesitantly.

Shuiichi's eyes widen in shock when he heard this, by this time in his idol's eyes were tears and an expression full of sadness. He wrapped his arms around Ryuichi, slowly rubbing his back pressing their bodies together.

"Shhh…don't cry anymore Ryu-chan, I'm still here" Shuiichi comforted his idol.

Ryuichi slowly wiped away tears, his eyes meeting violet orbs. As their face was only inches apart, Ryuichi gathered his courage as he leaned forward and kissed Shuiichi fully on the lips. Shuiichi just froze there in shock, Ryu parts from the kiss, blushes now both on their face.

"Sa..Sakuma-san?" Shuiichi said out still in a bit of a shock.

"Gomen Shu-chan.. demo I couldn't think of another way to tell you" Ryuichi said.

"Tell me what Sakuma-san?"Shuiichi asked.

"I'm in love with you Shu-chan, and I know I shouldn't say this because you're still hung over Yuki-san" Ryuichi answered back, with a sad tone and looking down on the floor.

Shuiichi blushed to actually hear 'The Ryuichi Sakuma' his idol, to confess his feelings of love to him. _'Sakuma-san is really nicer than Yuki..waah! what am I thinking about.. I still love Yuki ne?' he thought to himself'. _He shook himself off and looked at Ryuiichi, making the other look back at him.

"Arigatou Sakuma-san, I really like you and I'm not prepared to be in a relationship right now demo let's start to really know each other ne? I mean who knows right?"Shuiichi said. Ryuichi could only nod and smile. "Hai" he replied. They both fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

While Tatsuha had been constantly calling out Ryuichi's name in his sleep plus drooling, Yuki on the other hand couldn't sleep. He fished out his lighter from his pocket and stared at the picture sticker of him and Shuiichi in Odaiba Park. 'If only I had been more nice to you' he thought to himself as he sighs. Yuki got himself to fall asleep at 5 in the morning, the lighter still in his hand.

Tatsuha woke up by 10 and saw his older brother on the couch and picture of him and Shuiichi in his hand. 'Poor Onichan, demo it is your fault why your lover left you' he thought. He shook Yuki to wake him up.

"Oi! Onichan!better hurry up we have a long day ahead of us" Tatsuha yelled.

"Shut up!my head hurt and you're annoying me"Yuki buried his head on a pillow as he complained.

"Do you want to get your Shuiichi back or not?"Tatsuha asked. This time there was no reply from Yuki as he quietly stood up and face his brother. "Let's do this"he said as he went to the closet and brought out a bag for Tatsuha to use. While they were busy packing their things the doorbell rang. –Ding Dong-.Yuki sighed. 'Damn not my editor again so annoying, he peeked through the hole and saw Tohma standing outside. He slowly opens the door.

"Ohayou Eiri-san" Tohma greeted as he smiled widely.Yuki just sighed and left the door open for Tohma to let himself in. Tohma accepted the invitation and went inside the apartment. He saw Tatsuha packing all his things in the bag.

"Is Tatsuha going going home?"Tohma asked. Tatsuha saw Tohma and smiled.

"Iie..we're going to pay Ryu-chan a little visit"Tatsuha answered, Tohma could only giggle.

"I find that hard to believe since I heard that Ryuichi don't anything to do with you anymore Tatsuha"Tohma said. A vein popped out from Tatsuha's head.

"Well I'm not going alone, Onichan is coming with me..we're getting our koibito's back"Tatsuha shot back. Tohma's eyes widened and looked at Yuki.

"Is it true Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, Yuki could only nod in reply. Tohma went to where Yuki was and hugged him from behind.

"Why can't it be me Eiri? Tell me what's so good about that brat?Don't go, stay here with me. I love you so much Eiri" he pleaded. (Author: sighsTohma must look like an idiot.)

Yuki closed his eyes,broke away from the hug."I don't know what's so good about that brat, bur I can't function without him"Yuki replied as he took his bags, opened that door and motioned for his brother to follow him. Before Tatsuha could go out from the apartment he looked at Tohma with a grin on his face.

"You better stop it Tohma, you're starting to be pathetic" Tatsuha said in serious voice and with that he left, joining his brother in the car and were off to Ryuichi's hometown.

'Wait for me'Yuki and Tatsuha both thought at that time.

Shuiichi opened his eyes, and saw before him his Idol Ryuichi Sakuma still asleep. He suddenly blushed as he remembered that Ryuichi confessed him feeling for him last night. 'He is so handsome' Shuiichi thought to himself. He slowly brushed away the locks of hair on his Idol's face causing the other to stir. Ryuichi opened his eyes and looked at Shuiichi.

"Waii! Ohayou Shu-chan" Ryuichi greeted and hugged Shuiichi tightly. Shuiichi could only blush and hug back. The door suddenly opened and in came Mrs. Sakuma.

"Ne, intimate time can wait boys, since you didn't get to eat your beakfast you're gonna have your brunch ne?"he said. Both just blushed and broke away from the hug. They got out of bed and slowly made their way to the dining table.Sakuma's mobile phone rang, he stood up and went outside to take the call.

"Moshi moshi?"he answered.

"Yo!my honey Ryuichi" Tatsuha greeted.

"First of all I am not YOUR honey anymore and another thing I do not wish to waste my time talking to a pervert like you" Ryuichi spat.

"Is that so?well me and Yuki are coming over later so be ready for us ne?"Tatsuha said back.

"What the hell is Yuki-san doing with you?"Ryuichi asked. Tatsuha gave the phone to his brother.

"I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me"Yuki answered. Ryuichi could only laugh.

"He won't return to you Yuki-san, after the way you treated him? I'll make Shuiichi mine and make you regret this for the rest of your life"Ryuichi spat back and instantly hung up. He went inside the dining room.

"Who was that dear?" Mrs.Sakuma asked.

"No one important mom"he said back and sat down beside Shuiichi, he looked at him and made a promise to himself.

'I'll never let Yuki-san have you ever again Shu-chan' he thought.

Author's notes:Waaah!Minna gomen it's been a while since my last update I'm so stressed out with work here plus me and my gf aren't doing so well …and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review so that I may be inspired to write immediately. Jan e! mwuuuah!


	9. Unexpected Encounters and Shock

Disclaimers: I still do not own Gravitation, if I did I'd make it hadcore..shoots self on head

Mask-Chapter 9

"A fun day and The Chase"

Yuki and Tatsuha decided to stay at an inn a few blocks away from Ryuichi's house. They settled in, Yuki in the living room still puffing his smoke.

"You know Onichan,you better stop smoking it's bad for your health" Tatsuha warned.Yuki just gave him a glare, puffed his cigarette and released it on Tatsuha's face.

"Mind your own business, remember I'm only here to pick up the brat and after all this I won't ever have to see your stupid face again" Yuki said coldly. Tatsuha just smiled, he knew his older brother has a soft side on him he just donesn't want to show it. They went out to eat at the most famous ramen shop in the place.

After a satisfying lunch, as it was almost 3 in the afternoon. They stopped at a small grocery shop, they were looking at the liquor section when suddenly Yuki and Tatsuha heard a loud crash. They instantly saw a middle aged woman laying on the ground with broken sake bottles surrounding her. The manager of the shop was furious.

"You clumsy woman!you are going to have to pay for all of the bottles you have broken"he said so roughly. Yuki was getting pissed,he got out his money from his wallet and threw money on the store manager's face.

"Here you fat,balding idiot. You have no right to insult this woman, in fact seeing that most of your products are already expired still you expose them and to begin with your wine rack is getting so old that it could have broken on it's own. Now whether you shut the hell up and apologize to this woman or we could help her sue your ass. It's your decision anyway" Yuki said in his usual tone. The store manager fumed but Yuki was right. He picked up the money on the ground, apologized to the woman and asked someone to clean up the mess.

They help the lady up, Tatsuhe realized it was Ryuichi's mother. "Ne,Onichan..this is Ryu-koi's mother. We could offer to carry her things for her and go to their house" Tatsuha whispered. Yuki just nodded. After shopping they helped the lady bring her things and followed her to her home.

"Excuse me ma'am, where are your children?" Yuki asked.

"You can just call me Mrs.Sakuma.Oh, there's a festival in town maybe they went there early. Won't you stay here for dinner?" Mrs. Sakuma asked.

"That sounds tempting Mrs.Sakuma but I guess we'll be making our way. My brother and I always wanted to attend a festival together.But thanks for the invitation though" Tatsuha said.They decided to go to the festival, and hopefully all this would be over and have their koi's back.

Ryuichi and Shuiichi were already in the festival, the place was so full of color and everyone always had a smile on her face. Ryuichi couldn't help but look at Shuiichi. He had to chuckle because they ran out of Kimono's for guys but still Shuiichi agreed to wear a Yukata(Japanese kimono for girl's), as his paink hair was tied. Every guy in town had their eyes on him. Including a pair of eyes watching him in a dark alley.

They were having so much fun from eating dumpling to playing a lot of games. Ryuichi's sisters went to watch a fashion show, so it was like a date for him and Shuuichi. They finally decided to watch a play, they found their seats. Suddenly Shuiichi stood up, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back okay Sakuma-san" Shuiichi said, Ryuichi just nodding in return.

Shuiichi went out of the auditorium , not knowing someone was following behind.He entered the bathroom,did his business and washed his hands. Suddenly someone in a mask burst out one of the doors, grabbed him and covered his mouth and making him smell this gas. He passes out in the stranger's arms.

It has been 30 minutes already and Shuiichi he decided to check up on him. When he got there he knew he couldn't enter the girl's bathroom. Luckily, girls came out of the bathroom.

"Anou, I was wondering. Because umm..my 'girlfriend' has been there for a long time I wonder if there was someone else in there" he asked.

"Oh no, we were the only ones in there"they replied. Ryuichi's eyes widened, he knew something was wrong. He ran around the place and asked someone some questions.

"If you're looking for the pink haired girl in a pink kimono with yellow flowers in it.It seems like she passed out or something. A guy in a mask was carrying her towards that old abandoned house a few blocks from here" a little boy said. Ryuichi thanked him and hurriedly made his way to where Shuiichi and that guy were said to be.

'Wait for me Shuiichi' Ryuichi prayed.

Yuki really hates crowded places, Tatsuha was amused at his bother's pissed off face.

"How in the world can we see Ryuichi and that brat with all these people here"Yuki said in his annoyed voice. Suddenly Tatsuha could see Ryuichi coming out from the theatre.

"Onichan! There's Ryuichi we should follow him" Tatsuha said and with that not caring at all they pushed through the other people and chased after Ryuichi.

When Shuiichi finally woke up, he realized he was all tied up. There was guy standing before him. He was dressed all in black, with his black long hair and piercing green eyes.

"So you are awake, my dear Yukari" he said in his deep voice.

"Who that hell is Yukari? And why am I being all tied up and who are you!Shuiichi spoke up struggling to get out. The guy got out a photograph and let Shuiichi look at it.

"Don't you remember me Yukari?we were supposed to get married, you ran away.Why?why Yukari?" he asked. Shuiichi looked at the photograph, he really did look like that Yukari girl except of course that he's a guy.

"I don't ever know you, and my name's not Yukari it's Shindou Shuiichi" Shuiichi spat out.

"It's me Kentaro.I don't wanna lose you anymore Yukari, let's die together ne so that no one will be able to separate us anymore"he spoke out as he got a blade from his pocket. He gave Shuiichi a hug and slowly positioned the blade on Shuiichi's wrist. Shuiichi hoped like before, Yuki would come to his rescue, but he knew it was all too impossible.

"Get the hell away from him!" a voice screamed out. Kentaro turned around as Shuiichi saw Ryuichi, all out of breathe,covered in sweat.

"You will not hurt Shuiichi!"he commanded.

"Get away from here, Yukari's all mine! You will not take her away"he warned as he got out a small pocket knife from his pants.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakuma-san!" Shuiichi yelled out.

"So you're the guy Yukari ran away with? No matter I will kill you before anything else" he turns to Shuiichi and smiled. "It will all be over Yukari, and we'll be together again".

As the guy was looking at Shuiichi, Ryuichi tackled the making them both fall onto the ground.Ryuichi managed to pin down Kentaro but he was still too strong. He kicked Ryuichi's stomach,mking him hit his head on the wall hard.

"Now where were we Yukari?"he grinned evily and he approached Shuiichi closely.

Shuiichi's eyes were now filled with tears, as his whole body was starting to shake. Kentaro got close. Though his body was weak, Ryuichi got up, took a chair and striked Kentaro hard on back. He fell.Ryuichi approached Shuiichi,he fell to his knees and looked at him.

"I love you Shu-chan, I know I don't stand a chance.."before he could finish Ryuichi his sentence he became unconscious.

"Sakuma-san!wake up! Please?"Shuiichi called out.

He could hear footsteps coming.He prayed they were not accomplices of Kentaro. The door opened and there stood Yuki and Tatsuha.

"Yu-yuki?"Shuiichi's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Ryu-koi?"Tatsuha rushed to Ryuichi and picked him up. Yuki went over and slowly untied Shuiichi.

"Let's go Shuiichi" Yuki said.

Author's Notes: Waaaaah!finally I updated. CLIFFHANGER! Please read and review so I will feel motivated to write some more..the end is near for Mask…you have to send me reviews to know the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: And again I do not own Gravitation sighs Oh did I forget to mention this is the LAST CHAPTER of this seemingly ridiculous writing of mine?better review or else I won't write another fiction again. hehe please?

Mask- Chapter 10

"The Mask Has Been Torn Off"

It had been 3 days since that awful incident happened. Shuiichi opened his eyes, and was surprised since he found Yuki lying next to him. All these years of waking up in bed alone, Shuiichi got used to it but today was exceptionally different. Yuki stirs from his sleep and opens his eyes, staring deep into Shuiichi's violet orbs.

"Ohayou" Yuki said softly and caressed his lover's cheeks.

"O-Ohayou" Shuuichi replied, his cheeks blushed.

They went down and on the dining table he saw food already prepared. Shuiichi could only stare at it. 'Yuki is acting really sweet. He's not like himself at all. Could it be? Yu-Yuki's an…ALIEN?yadaaaaaaa!' Shuiichi thought.

"Shuiichi, sit down and eat your breakfast already" Yuki said. Shuiichi eyes widened, Yuki actually called him by his first name, no brat or anything. He slowly sits down and starts eating his meal. Yuki turned the television on, a commercial started.

"TODAY ONLY, WE HAVE SPECIAL SALE ON BUNNY COLLECTIONS. PLEASE CHECK US OUT!" the commercial went. Shuiichi finally remembered.

"Sakuma-san! Waah I wonder how he's doing..mou…where could he be?"Shuiichi spoke up. Yuki looked at Shuuiichi. 'Could something had possibly happened to them..damn you Sakuma, I will not lose.'Yuki thought to himself.

"I think Ryuichi and Tatsuha got back together. I'm happy for the idiot" Yuki said. Shuiichi could only look at Yuki in disbelief. "Really?That's good"Shuuichi said back but honestly he was sad. 'I though you loved me Sakuma-san' he thought to himself. Yuki knew what Shuiichi was thinking. He stood up and went over to where Shuiichi was sitting and hugged him tightly from behind.

"After this, get dressed. I'm taking you out today" he said softly on Shuiichi's ears. Shuiichi knew this wasn't the old Yuki. Yuki was trying to win him back. Thinking that Ryuichi gave Tatsuha another chance was true, he decided to try and make things between him and Yuki work again.

"Hai" Shuiichi smiled.

-At the Yamamura Hospital-

Ryuichi stirred from his sleep, he opened his eyes a bit as he saw someone resting his head on the side of his bed.

"Shu-chan?" was the first word that escaped his lips. The person beside him woke up and held the other tight.

"Ryu-koi, it's me Tatsuha. I was so afraid you wouldn't open your eyes"Tatsuha said as tears escaped from his eyes. Ryuichi wiped his tears away and smiled. Tatsuha leaned over and was about to kiss Ryuich i,when Ryuichi suddenly pushed him away.

"Don't get me wrong Tatsuha, I have forgiven you but I won't ever come back to you. I love Shuiichi and no one will stop me from getting what I need"Ryuichi said.

"Even though he and Eiri are back together again?"Tatsuha asked. Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Are they back together?" he asked him.

"Eiri took Shuiichi back to his apartment and to tell you he never even bothered to visit you. Did you honestly believe that Shuiichi would love you back? He is deeply in love with my brother. That leaves you no choice but to choose me. No one can love you more than I love you Ryu-koi" Tatsuha answered. Ryuichi clenched his fists,he tried hard no try cry, controlling himself.

"That's mean Tatsuha. I loved Shuiichi, I wasn't really expecting anything in return, I just wanted to love him. But I swear to myself that I will never go back to you. I'm leaving Japan and I probably will never come back"he smiled sadly as he looked at the floor.

-Yuki and Shuiichi-

Yuki decided to take Shuiichi into Odaiba Amusement Park, the place where they had their first date. Shuiichi thought he would immediately gush at the idea of visiting the place where they 1st dated, but nothing sparked.

"Here you go Shuiichi i got you a prize"Yuki smiled and handed the toy to Shuiichi which turned out to be a bunny. 'Great' he thought to himself as images of Ryuichi came to his mind. Yuki excused himself to do his business, Shuiichi just waited outside.

"Waaah..A kuma-chan!" a voice from behind came, which coincidentally sounded like Ryuichi. Shuuichi turned around and it turned out to be a home video Ryuichi did which was on sale at the Amusement Park. Next thing he saw someone who was standing,the person's back faced Shuiichi. 'Sa-Sakuma-san?' he thought. The person was walking away, Shuiichi ran after. When he finally caught up,he touched the person's shoulder.

"Sakuma-san?" Shuiichi called. The person turned around and faced him, the person actually turned out to be a girl. Shuiichi was embarrassed, apologized and went away.

'Sakuma-san,where could you be?Did you and Tatsuha really get back together?' he was thinking too much again.Suddenly he felt something vibrate in his left pocket, he remembered he was keeping Yuki's cellphone for him. He just pushed the talk button without actually answering it.

"Hello?Oni-chan?it's me Tatsuha.I'm glad you and Shuiichi are back together.I think I'll be going back home and be a monk.Yeah I know it's stupid to shave your head and chant silly words like a with doctor but Ryuichi's leaving me for good. He's boarding a plane 2 hours from now. He's still in love with Shuiichi. So good luck with you guys.Bye" Tatsuha said and then hung up.

Shuiichi eyed widened, he couldn't believe what he heard. Yuki lied to him, Ryuichi still does love him. He was so happy. He bought a plushy with a recorder inside of it and planned something.

Yuki just got out of the men's room, he looked around and couldn't find Shuiichi anywhere. "Dammit Shuiichi!where are you?"he whispered to himself. He sat down and sighed,suddenly a cute little girl wearing a panda costume approached the blonde-haired novelist.

"Anou… are you Yuki-nichan?"she asked sweetly. Yuki could only nod.The girl handed him a plushy,he accepted it and gave the girl a confused look.

"I don't like plushies" he said.

"Iie..it's not from me.It was from an Oni-chan with pink hair. He told me to give it to you. It's a recorder,you press it's tummy and you can actually hear that person's message. Go ahead give it a try" she instructed. Yuki sighed and started to press the plushie's tummy.

"Yuki, I loved you. I'm flattered that you're doing all these things for me. I forgave you and I hope this time you will forgive me too. Gomen, I love Sakuma-san, he was always there for me, I just didn't notice it. I didn't see it coming. But I want to be with him. I hope you will find someone who will give you so much love like I have given you"Shuiichi voice came. Yuki was stunned and dropped the recorded to the ground.

"Mou.. Sayaka-chan, where have you been I've been looking all over for you" a voice came.

"Gomen Kai-nichan…I was just going around"the little smiled and hugged his brother as he then carried her. Yuki looked at the guy. 'He looks exactly like Shuiichi but with black hair'he thought to himself.

I'm sorry if she troubled you in any way, I am Akira"the guy introduced himself and held out his hand. Yuki could only smile and reply "Uesugi Eiri". He held out his hand and shook it as he though that God was good after all.

Shuiichi rode a taxi going to the airport.It was kinda far so it took him an hour and a half to actually get there. There was only 30 minutes remaining before everyone gets to board the plane. He ran everywhere just to find Ryuichi. He sat on a bench and was about to give up as he then thought of something else. He ran as fast as he could and made his way to a control room which was in charge of the announcements.

"FLIGHT XP908 bound for America, is now open all passengers please proceed to your gates" the announcement was made. Ryuichi picked his bags ,got in line and as he was about to get his ticket…

"SAKUMA-SAN! DON'T GO! IT'S ME SHUUICHI..IF YOU'RE STILL HERE MEET ME AT THE LOBBY"a loud voice came out from the speakers.

Ryuichi ran as fast as he could down to the lobby and there he saw Shuiichi covered in both sweat and tears. "Shu-chan?" he started. Shuiichi just ran into Ryuichi and hugged him tightly as tears kept flowing from his eyes. Ryuichi slowly wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy.

"Shhhh…don't cry"Ryuichi said as he patted the other's back. Shuiichi leaned up and kissed Ryuichi.

"I love you Sakuma-san!Don't leave me please?" Shuiichi said.Ryuiichi's eyes widened when he heard those words escape from Shuiichi lips.

"And here I though it was a 1 sided love…I love you so much Shu-chan..more than my life. The fire I have within me will never burn out ever again" he said and kissed his new lover once more.

"Sakuma-san..I- " Shuiichi started.

"Dame…it's Ryuichi..koi" he smiled.

Shuiichi blushed and nodded "Ryuichi".

He held his hand and walked out of the airport. The new couple wasn't afraid to face tomorrow anymore. Though all the troubles may come their way, even if the world ended right there and then it still wouldn't be enough to destroy such a strong bond of love. Two hearts becoming one, vanishing the feeling of emptiness and erasing the past of painful memories.

OWARI!

Author's Notes: Well hahaha!this is the end…gomen minna! I've had review pushing me to finish it..hahah I got sooooooooo lazy I know…not I'm back and soon I'll be starting a new fic so I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you guys will also stay tuned for my new fics I've been planning out already.. Please read and review…Arigatou!mwuuuah!


End file.
